This disclosure is directed to an apparatus for releasably joining two lengths of material such as webbing. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to an apparatus for connecting and releasing a parachute canopy from a parachutist's harness strap.
Two-action parachute canopy release configurations are generally easier to rig than the tab and grommet configuration of conventional three-ring parachute canopy releases. Despite their easy assembly, two-action configurations may require considerable strength to release in extreme conditions. The conventional three-ring configuration uses a high mechanical advantage to reduce operating loads and thereby gain a weight advantage over two-action configurations. Since two-action configurations inherently lack the strong retention capabilities of the conventional three-ring configuration, parachute canopy release mechanisms employing the two-action configuration are heavier as they must be made of high strength steel to provide the requisite structural integrity.